


Shutting You Out Cause I'm Afraid

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Shadows - Freeform, angst alert!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: nico thinks everyone around him is unlucky and might get hurt because of him and yanno his powersANGST
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	Shutting You Out Cause I'm Afraid

Will trotted up the steps of the Hades cabin. He opened the door to see Nico listening to music. They'd been dating for four months now. 

Nico stood up abruptly at the sight of Will, accidently unplugging the earphones. Soft music, Demons, by Imagine Dragons, rang out softly. Will stood beside Nico and aimed a kiss on his head, but Nico drew back. His eyes were raw of emotion and afraid.

'Nico?' Will said quietly.

'Will I-I think we should break up.'

'Nico? Why?!'

'Because,' Nico's lips trembled, 'Your in _danger_ because of me! Your in _disgrace_ because of me! Boyfriend of the haunted boy, you sure you want that title? I can't lose you too! I always lose the people I lov-like!'

'N-' But before Will could say a word, shadows began tugging him out of the Hades cabin, but Will resisted, 'Nico you're _not_ haunted! And I couldn't care less-' 

Nico stared at him, his eyes wide and full of tears and fear.

_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_

'Please Nico! You can't shut me out!' Will tried to get away from the shadows and run to Nico, but they wouldn't let him go. Tears began running down both boys' cheeks.

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_   
_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_   
_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

'It's my favorite song.' He whispered, 'It describes me. Demon. All those I like...dying. I can't lose anybody else!'

'Don't call yourself a demon!'

'Don't get too close, it's dark inside.' Nico closed his eyes, breathing rapidly, heavily. He _said_ the lyrics, voice thick with emotion.

_Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth_

'Nico! Don't! We can sort this out by talking.' Will cried, still battling the shadows which were pulling him towards the door.

_They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate_   
_It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go_   
_Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save that light_

'It's woven in my soul. I need to let you go.'

'NICO! DON'T DO THIS! I-I love you!' Will sobbed.

Nico stopped, falling to the ground on his knees. He broke inside on hearing those three words, 'I want to save that light.' 

He was no longer controlling the shadows, and he wanted to make them leave Will. 

But they wouldn't obey.

They were out of Nico's control.

'NICO!' Will broke free of the shadows with great difficulty. Only the sight of Nico so weak, fragile and vulnerable could make him get free. He sat beside Nico and lifted him into his lap.

'I love you so much it hurts Will! I can't bear to see you get hurt because of me too! Everybody leaves me! Everyone I _love_ goes away! Bianca! I love you' Nico sobbed into Will's chest.

'None of it was your fault! You don't push the people you love away, Nico, you _talk_ to them, solve things! I couldn't care less what others say.' Will said, rocking him back and forth.

The song changed.

Your Are My Sunshine.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

'I'm sorry.'

'Babe, you've been through so much, I couldn't even imagine it! You're so strong! I love you and nobody can change that. I would _never_ leave you, I would be an idiot to! You won't do anything.' Will wiped away Nico's tears.

'You're right. I love you too much.'

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_   
_And no one else could come between._

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed, this sounded much better in my head  
> it was inspired by this: https://youtu.be/D2wFj7M1O58


End file.
